Strider Style
by haruhinozuka
Summary: You had begun to realize that everything was a competition between these two. But how far would that competitive streak go? STRIDERCESTXREADER One-shot


_**Oh dear god why did I do the thing? Please go easy on me this is shit.**_

_**~Em-chan**_

It was noon and you were already up; which was extremely odd because right about now you would usually be sound asleep. But something felt very off, even through your sleepy haze. Although the hot Texan sun was high in the sky and its blistering heat had already permeated the walls of the small apartment you felt an uneasy chill beneath the covers of the bed. You sat up and looked around to see the bed, surprisingly empty besides yourself. Normally you'd wake up to a warm body holding yours closely and it wouldn't relinquish you no matter how much you squirmed and struggled or no matter how strong the scent of pancakes wafting from the kitchen was. But the house was practically a black hole, no pancakes, no warmth, no noise whatsoever. You slipped out of bed, limping as you did so; looking fondly at the rope and whip surrounded by hastily strewn clothes that told of last nights activities.

You quickly snatched up the closest article you could find, which happened to be a broken record t-shirt, and pulled it over your torso, exiting the room to investigate the phenomenon. After a good ten minutes of searching the apartment for the elusive brothers you sighed and flopped down in front of the younger Strider's door. Perhaps they were on the roof strifing. If that was the case you were going to stay far away from even the staircase to the complex's top level. Your shoulder ached in remembrance of the blade that'd been accidentally shoved there, tearing through tendons and nicking the bone, until both Strider's panicked and drove you to the hospital; even though they were both perfectly capable of performing a full scale operation in their bathroom. You craned and ear towards the ceiling but the clash of swords was nowhere to be heard.

That's when you heard it, a muffled voice; from right behind you. You spun around and tried to listen through the crack in the door, more indiscernible words. You growled and pressed yourself closer, now able to make out the tones of each speaker; they both spoke with a Texan drawl that they could never shake when they first woke up, one was a little angrier than the other, and the other spoke in a deep indifferent tone. At least you could tell them apart now but you couldn't help but want to know what this was about. You had known the Strider brothers for a long time and they had never been shy or reserved; they had never once been embarrassed if their friends heard them arguing over who'd clogged the shower drain with jizz or who'd pissed in the apple juice container. They talked about these sorts of things in the open all the time, never bothering to keep it a secret. So what made this time different? What on Earth could be so important they had to discuss it behind closed doors? You tried getting closer, by this point the pattern of the wood was probably indented into your face, and at last you were rewarded; one word, your name. It was a little fuzzy through the barrier but you were sure of what you'd heard. Suddenly without warning the door was swept open and you fell flat on your face with a yelp. "Shit." You looked up to see a shocked Bro and Dave looking down at you, barely clothed, and just caught eavesdropping on their conversation. "You alright?" Dave pulled you up and you dusted yourself off.

"I'm fine, mind telling me what you two were talking about?" Dave opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut it, eyes obviously narrowed even behind his shades.

"When are you going to stop stealing my clothes?" He crossed his arms over his pale freckly chest, emphasizing his point. You simply smirked in response.

"When you stop tearing mine." Dave's face lit up but he said nothing. "Now, what were you two talking about?" Bro finally spoke up, reminding the both of you that he was in the room.

"Go on lil' man, tell the girl what's up."

"Hell no man you started this!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't even—"

"Shut it asshole!" You listened to this back and forth banter for a while, which revealed next to nothing about their previous conversation. You knew from experience that if you didn't stop them now they would go on forever.

"Well," You sighed unnecessarily loud. "I've got a busy day ahead of me. So I'll leave you to your arguing and I'm going to go find your stashes of back up shades and watch them melt in the fire place. Have fun." As you began to prance away you heard zoom of a flashstep and you quickly broke into a sprint, laughing manically when you heard Bro growl and begin to chase after you, Dave not far behind him. You were only a few feet from the kitchen where you knew they hid their shades when you were tackled onto the futon.

"That was a low move." Bro loomed over you; holding your hands securely above your head and pressing his knees into your legs making escape impossible.

"Well you won't tell me what's even going on!" Bro sighed and gave his brother a look that said 'Can I just fucking tell her you prick?' And Dave responded with a silent 'Whatever you lousy fuck.'

"It's quite simple really, I was just confronting Dave on his sub-par performance last night."

"Pardon?"

"He thinks I can't fucking pleasure you properly." Dave spat from behind the two of you.

"I know what he meant I just don't get it, you did great." Bro raised his eyebrows at you incredulously.

"But honestly which of us do you think did better?" Ok well that just wasn't fair. Bro was older, he'd been with plenty of men and women before the three of you had started this weird thing you had, he had years of experience. You'd known since your first time with them that this was Dave's first time ever. He hadn't been with anyone before this so it was understandable that he was still learning some things. And you honestly thought that for a beginner he was pretty damn good. "Exactly." Bro responded to your unintentional silence.

"What no, I didn't mean it like that, I was just thinking!" The two brothers looked at you expectantly as you struggled to form some sort of response. "I think you're both great…but for different reasons." You were once more met with silence and that same look, as if they were telling you to elaborate your point. "Well Bro can certainly be rougher," He smirked and tightened his grip on your wrist, nails digging into your skin making your breath hitch. "B-but Dave is more….meticulous with his actions." You didn't know when the younger Strider had made his way over but you felt his cool hand sliding slowly under your shirt, devious fingers cupping your breast almost teasingly, taking his sweet time to run his fingers over the smooth skin, avoiding the little pink nubs that were already hardening in anticipation.

"But which of us do you think is better?" Bro's words echoed hotly against your ear as he took the lobe into his mouth, nipping sharply and sucking.

"I can't, ah, choose between—" You could barely start your sentence let alone finish it as Dave began pinching and twisting your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Suddenly, much to your displeasure, everything stopped. You were about to shout some choice words at the two when you saw a positively evil smirk spread across Bros face. "What?" Bro paid you no mind as he turned to his little brother.

"Say Dave, you wanna play a game?"

"That depends," Dave said as he withdrew from your shirt. "What kind of game?"

"Well since she can't decide which of us is the best at pleasing her how about we help her a little?"

"I'm up for it, but how do we determine a winner?" You didn't think Bros smirk could get any wider but you were proven wrong as Dave asked this.

"Simple," Before you could protest his hand was between your legs and sliding two thick digits deep inside you, pumping fast as you let breathy moans fall past your lips. "Whoevers name she screams first wins."

"Oh you're on bro."

"Hey wait I—mmphf!" Before you could get your argument out Dave's lips were smashed against yours in a bruising kiss. Your head was swimming and you'd hardly begun, any thoughts of stopping this dissipated as Bro slammed his fingers hard into something deep inside you, making you all but scream. Dave took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into your opened mouth, ravaging every last bit of it. You swirled your tongue around his, attempting to dominate; but your movements were lazy as your head spun from the lack of oxygen and waves of pleasure coursing through your being and he easily overpowered you. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you felt a shift; behind you sat, if the pulsing erection pressed against your bare ass was anything to go by, a now stark naked Bro who was still thrusting his long fingers in and out of you at an unrelenting pace. By now you could feel your wetness dripping down your legs and your noises were getting too loud to be contained by Dave's mouth.

"Hey no fucking fair, you're hogging all the good stuff." Dave growled at his brother, sliding down your body until his face was level with your pussy, shoving his tongue in and lapping at your wet heat. You'd given up on repressing your moans at this point, knowing that if they didn't get what they wanted they'd resort to more extreme tactics. You practically shivered at the thought. You tangled your fingers in Dave's hair and pulled hard, pressing that sinful tongue of his as close as it could get as the tension in your stomach coiled tighter and the heat rose. "Such a slut…getting all wet…from just foreplay… What a…fucking…whore." Dave whispered against you between harsh licks and sucks.

"Ohhh Strider!" You threw your head back and thrashed in their tight grips. You were so close and it was painfully obvious to them. Then everything slowed.

"C'mon babe say it," Bro purred in your ear as his fingers started sliding in and out at a snail's pace. "I know you want to." And fuck was he right. He broke his gentle movements to slam his digits deep into you once more; sending sharp waves of pleasure throughout you, giving you a taste of what would come if you gave in. If you just screamed his fucking name like it was the only word you knew. You wanted to so badly; to call out his name and get pounded until you couldn't remember your own. But you wouldn't. You knew how much it would hurt one if your chose the other. Also you couldn't deny you were enjoying the more than enthusiastic attention, so you were going to draw this out as long as possible.

"Strider, oh god yes, Strider!" A growl and a harsh bite to the juncture of your neck sent you teetering to the edge once more, you were trembling all over and you were getting desperate. The heat between your legs had gotten unbearable, long languid licks making you whine and moan but you refused to give them a winner. Then for the second time that morning, everything stopped. You almost screamed in frustration, you tried to punch them but as soon as their ministrations stopped you felt two very hard, heated objects rubbing against your holes.

"Oh man," Bro whispered in your ear, letting his breath ghost over your already burning skin. "I really hope you give us an answer soon or I don't know what I might do." At that moment decided to push his cock in your ass, just as Dave started rubbing against your pussy, lubing himself up with your dripping juices. You hold in a squeak and lean your head back onto Bro's shoulder, you pant breathlessly into his ear and you can feel that almost imperceptible shudder go down his spine.

"Try me." And with that you slam down, shoving them both inside you and all three of you moan. You can't help but whimper as you adjust to their sizes; your walls tightening each time they twitch within you. You swear you'll never get used to this feeling.

"Shit," Dave chuckles as he pulls out slowly and thrusts back into your tight heat, relishing the noises he's eliciting from you against your will. "No matter how many times we do this you're still so fucking tight." He thrusts back in for emphasis, groaning as he does so. "It's really hot." You groaned unabashedly as they thrust into you; their pace was slow and agonizing and you squirmed desperately on their laps to get the friction you craved. Two large hands were placed firmly on your waist, holding you fast as you growled at the man behind you.

"What's wrong," He pushed up hard into your ass and chuckled as you whimpered pitifully. "Need somethin' babe?"

"Fuck, I need, oh god." You could barely form a coherent sentence as the brothers slowly pushed you closer and closer to your release. Dave leaned into your neck, effectively pushing himself impossibly farther into you, languidly licking his way up your neck and outlining the shell of your ear.

"Going to have to speak up," He whispered huskily. "Otherwise we'll just sit here." You were trembling with the closeness of orgasm and unable to move under the fierce grip of Bro but you were able to yank Dave forward by his hair, lips centimeters from your own.

"I want you to stop teasing, and fuck me already." You panted and he grinned, red eyes hazed over with lust.

"With pleasure." They developed harsh and fast rhythm; roughly pulling you up and back down to meet their wildly thrusting hips. After a bit of searching Dave was rewarded with a high pitched moan and he knew he'd hit your spot, doubling his efforts and hitting you dead on each time. You were so fucking close and judging from the two Striders actions they were as well; their rhythm became lost in an erratic thrusting of hips and Bro was biting down hard on the juncture of you neck to muffles his grunts. When you felt Bro's teeth break your skin and Dave hit your sweet spot one last time you were overcome with waves of pleasure, not caring how loud you were being. Dave came soon after; burying himself deep inside you and letting loose a few moans as your walls clenched tightly around him. Once Bro finished with a grunt and a few curses you all collapsed in a heap on the futon. After a few minutes of heavy breathing you opened your eyes to find Bro and Dave staring at you expectantly. You returned their glances with confusion.

"What?"

"You know what," Bro growled. "Which of us was better?"

"I never said either one of your names." Now it was their turn to look confused. "I never said either one of your names, just 'Strider.'" They stayed like that for a minute but twin looks of confusion soon turned dark and lusty.

"Well," Dave said, pulling you back into his lap; rubbing his burgeoning erection against your messy slit. "I guess we'll just have to keep playing until we have a winner."


End file.
